Agua
by Violette Moore
Summary: El sonido del agua se ha detenido, la nieve se derrite por debajo de ambos. Al fin te has convertido en lo que siempre dijo que eres, un asesino, igual e inclusive peor que él.


_**Agua.**_

* * *

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche, el susurro del viento, un bosque extenso cubierto en su totalidad de blanco.

Si caminas con detenimiento, hasta que tus tobillos desaparezcan en la blancura, encontrarás un lago, está congelado, más no por completo, en el extremo opuesto a aquel en el que te posas puedes ver el hielo resquebrajado.

Las aguas que corren debajo están sucias, no son azules, ni tampoco serenas, hay algo en la superficie que las altera; un goteo repetitivo y constante que ha teñido su color de escarlata.

Levantas la vista para descifrar el origen. Un árbol inmenso y de tronco desnudo es lo que se posa a la orilla, sus formas te atraen, no sólo por su textura, sino por la trama de líneas que se atraviesan unas a otras a manera de brazos y garras.

Si pudieras colocarte a sus pies, una fuerza invisible te haría saber que tu espíritu, tu carne, tu exquisita sustancia, no estará segura a las faldas de ese árbol y por imposible que parezca lo crees.

Bajas el rostro. Sientes el viento helado romper tus labios y congelar tus párpados. El abrigo que ostentas ha quedado a su vez salpicado de nieve, el calor inicial que sentías ha sido reemplazado por el temblor de tu cuerpo, los pies húmedos, hundidos en hielo se entorpecen, parecen agarrotados y te percibes a ti mismo como una flor; luchando por mantenerse de pie sobre su débil tallo.

Llevas las manos enfundadas en un par de guantes a la altura de tus labios, sientes algo húmedo al contacto, adviertes la superficie y encuentras un tono oxidado que nada tiene que ver con el resto del estampado.

El sonido del agua te expulsa de aquel pensamiento, encuentras la gota, los pliegues que se estremecen hasta desaparecer en el infinito.

Más allá del árbol se levanta una fortaleza, está destruida y entonces te embarga un estremecimiento general por cada poro de tu piel

Arrancas los pies de su tumba, tu calzado aparece lustroso y manchado por más copos de nieve, pero esta no es más blanca, ahora parece negra.

Avanzas hasta rozar el hielo, tus zapatos amenazan con dejarte caer, tu cuerpo con comenzarse a romper, desprendes la bufanda que llevas atada al cuello, es negra y aún así encuentras más rastros de color oxidado, la vacilación de tu mente regresa, el vaho de tu aliento te impide analizar con detenimiento la prenda.

Es sangre, tú sabes que es sangre, más no consigues recordar la razón de que esté impregnada en tus manos y telas, el sonido del agua una vez más se repite.

La gota, el sonido inocente del agua y después, la sonoridad de la paz, rompes la bufanda, con uñas y dientes, algunas fibras se quedarán en tu garganta por lo que parecerá meses, pero de momento eso no es lo que te ocupa, envuelves con manos desnudas tus zapatos a fin de que el hielo no te permita caer, reincidas tu travesía con algo de premura y mucho de locura.

.

La fortaleza te llama, el árbol te aclama.

El hielo a tus pies es grueso, en algunas partes pero en otras es tan delgado como un espejo, temes caer, pero el terror, es un buen aliciente para no dejarte vencer, algunas grietas se han unido a tu paso, la persona sensata volvería sobre sus pasos, pero en tu haber, jamás te has distinguido por ser sensato.

Cierras los ojos, centrando tu atención en el crepitar del hielo y el sonido del agua, te mueves tan despacio que por algunos instantes temes haberte quedado atrás, pero toda vacilación palidece cuando tus pies se hunden de nuevo en la nieve, el tobillo derecho se dobla, toda tu osamenta cae, dejas escapar un grito que entre la noche y la bruma se ha extendido al vacío.

Arrastras tu cuerpo hasta tenerlo completo de espaldas a la nieve, adquieres una vista inferior del árbol, el tronco extiende sus sombras sobre ti, parece una cornamenta, crispada, agarrotada y la impresión es tal que casi puedes jurar que en cualquier momento te embestirá.

Eso no pasa, la gota cae y entonces quieres vislumbrar de una vez, qué la origina.

Agudizas la vista, en lo alto, por la parte media de la copa hay algo colgando, no le encuentras forma, hasta que tu corazón se contrae y el pecho duele tanto que palpas la superficie sólo para caer en la cuenta de que no es que te mancharas en algún otro lado, sino que tienes una herida punzante y sangrante a la altura del corazón.

Tus sentidos se nublan, la respiración se contrae, el espacio a tu alrededor parece temblar, sientes la cabeza estallando, los rulos con toda seguridad, ahora parecerán un manchón oscuro sobre tu faz.

Entrecierras los ojos, dejando entrar sólo un débil halo de luz, la cornamenta del árbol te muestra su figura completa y que no es otra más que la del objeto de tu adoración.

El alce surge de entre la nieve, levanta la cabeza con elegancia y soberbia, sus ojos negros encuentran los tuyos, el temor se instala, ya no como una idea, sino como una verdad.

Su pelaje es oscuro, su cuerpo estilizado y hermoso. Siempre te ha atraído su belleza externa, pero lo que en realidad te conmueve es su oscuridad interna. Las sombras que emana, las que se arrastran a sus pies, son las que día a día, te aclaman, no es su voluntad, sino la tuya, no es su luz, sino la noche, tú eres quien lo llama y como en cada ocasión, ha acudido fiel a tu lado.

Él se avecina, su presencia te acecha, pero el acoso no es tal, sus patas se han detenido a distancia prudente de tu presencia, te levantas a marchas forzadas, sólo lo suficiente para tener la espalda recargada contra el tronco del árbol.

La nieve a tus pies, se ha vuelto negra. Tu sangre es roja, eso lo sabes pero en este lugar, parece convertirse en petróleo.

El animal se toma la libertad de lamer tu rostro, sientes su lengua, fibrosa en la piel, su aliento y también su fuerza. Si quisiera hacerlo de una tajada arrancaría tu carne, pero no es eso lo que desea. Sólo quiere quedarse a tu lado. Es lo que siempre ha querido, pero como un necio te resististe a creerlo.

.

El sonido del agua se ha detenido.

La gota no cae, el viento no sopla, en este lugar ya no hay nada excepto la nieve, tú y la bestia.

La fortaleza, no existe.

Tan solo es la casa que eligió para ti, para retenerte y también poseerte. Recuerdas los acabados, su exquisita arquitectura, las piezas de orfebrería, alfarería, los múltiples tapetes, tapices y cuadros que decoraban tanto los pisos como las paredes.

Había un ventanal inmenso, el mismo lucía detrás de un impecable clavicordio, él tocaba para ti, desde la noche, hasta la mañana y tú bebías licor e iniciabas una patética charla.

Recuerdas sus movimientos, los cabellos cortos y cenizos, la agilidad de sus manos, esas manos grandes, que tantas vidas arrebataron pero ninguna como la tuya, jamás como la tuya.

Él atravesó tu mente, flageló tu carne, te hizo dudar de ti mismo y tu naturaleza. Te llamó de todo, te hizo ver como un tonto, también loco, pero te hizo ver y sentir, lo que en ausencia de él, no lograrás percibir jamás.

Los colores que descubriste en presencia de él, los matices de la sangre a la luz de la luna, la oscuridad de la noche en ausencia de ella y las sensaciones de sus manos sobre tu piel, puesto que no fue asesino, tampoco tirano, sino escultor y tú eras su pieza.

Las lágrimas brotan de tus ojos antes de que seas consciente de ellas, la respiración se ha convertido en un jadeo insoportable, el corazón amenaza con dejar de latir, miras el árbol que permanece intacto, testigo infértil de su último arrebato.

Y es que todo terminó, porque él lo hizo de nuevo y tú dijiste, no poder soportarlo más.

Las vidas que arrebata, atraviesan tu alma, atormentan tu psique, te sientes responsable por todas y cada una de ellas y te odias, por tu debilidad y también soberbia, por aceptarlo en tu cama, permanecer en su casa, por escucharlo en sus alegatos y hasta alimentarte de sus encantos.

Siempre supiste que la carne en la mesa, no era lo que decía, que la población de este lugar apartado del mundo, a raíz de su llegada comenzó a disminuir. El bosque está infestado de bestias, en su mayoría lobos por lo que, si lo piensas con detenimiento, este era el mejor lugar para estar.

El calor de la hoguera resultaba agradable, leer a la luz de las velas también y ser conducido por la mano de él a la pista, que no era otra cosa más que el salón de su casa.

Bailar junto a él una pieza de vals, mirar en sus ojos fríos y descubrir que las capas de hielo sólo parecían derretirse en presencia tuya.

Él era hielo, tú fuego, eso lo sabes ahora que tomaste su vida en tus manos y creaste tu propia obra de arte, los abrazos cargados de malicia, los golpes hirientes, las heridas proferidas a fin de arrebatar su vida y él te dejo hacerlo pues desde el primer encuentro decidió que era tuya, su vida.

El hombre que fue, el niño despojado de infancia, tu asesino y también amante, yace metros por encima de ti. La distancia no es tanta como presumiste en primer instancia, puesto que tú lo colgaste ahí, creaste un diseño con sus huesos y carne y lo dejaste ahí para poder verlo y regodearte con ello.

Evocas el recuerdo del corazón que entregó a ti, el mismo que dejaste en su sitio pues tan pronto como percibiste la sangre, y palpaste tu propia herida supiste que todo terminaría.

La locura desapareció de tus ojos, la cordura se hizo presente, intentaste escapar, pero no llegarías lejos. Sin él ¿a dónde más te atreverías a ir?. Fue por eso que regresaste, como siempre lo hacías, a buscar su consejo y encontrar paz.

La nieve se derrite debajo, los copos caen ocultando sus cuerpos. ¿A caso no te parece encantador? Hay una sonrisa en tu rostro, la misma que observas en el rostro de él, pues al fin culminó su obra.

Te convertiste en lo que detestas. Eres un asesino, pero la parte importante no es esta, la que a él le encanta y de la que se ufana, es que por fin, te quedarás a su lado.

.

.

* * *

 _Dedicado a: Adrel Black_ ** _  
Violette Moore._**


End file.
